


You really are amazing

by KirraMareeJ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bobbi is overprotective, F/F, Jemma gets hurt, Pre-Established Relationship, blood tw, cute little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraMareeJ/pseuds/KirraMareeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr Prompt:<br/>Simmorse being on a mission and Jemma getting hurt in any way and Bobbi just totally freaking out and crying (let's make Bobbi the weak one for once) c:</p><p>Follow me on bisexual-jemma-simmons.tumblr.com for more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really are amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr Prompt:  
> Simmorse being on a mission and Jemma getting hurt in any way and Bobbi just totally freaking out and crying (let's make Bobbi the weak one for once) c:

It really should have been a normal mission. A simple intel collection from HYDRA, about a cow named bessie. Normally Bobbi wouldn't have gone in with Jemma, it was a two man job, but they needed her for her knowledge. She knew the most about this cow, and what information was necessary for S.H.I.E.L.D. It's not like Bobbi didn't understand the language, its just that she had no clue what to look for, Jemma was the only person who had any knowledge of the project other than the fact that it existed. Normally May or Skye or Triplett would be there with them at least, to make sure that the scientist was okay, but they were all away on another mission, so it was just Jemma, Bobbi and Hunter.

Sneaking into the compound in Geneva was simple, there were only a few guards in the underground bunker, all of which were taken out in a minute by Bobbi and Hunter, with Jemma hanging out in the background.

Once they got to the room with all the intel, jemma rushed over to the computer, pulled out a flashdrive and started downloading as much intel as she could. Hunter was keeping guard at the entrance of the room while Bobbi was looking through paper files for anything that could help S.H.I.E.L.D. out.

"Hurry up in there ladies, we've only got a ten minute window before the second patrol find the guys we knocked out" Hunter said while leaning out the door watching the hallway.  
"We were at the same briefing, you on't need to tell us" Bobbi said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"I'm just reminding you love, if they figure us out, we'll have 50 guards on us in a minute"  
"It's nothing we can't handle Hunter" Bobbi retorted, while picking up the files she had found and taking them over to the desk Jemma was standing at. "These weapon blueprints could be useful"  
"Yeah, like you handled it in Michigan?" Hunter questioned, looking at his watch "Seven minutes"  
Before Bobbi could reply, Jemma pulled the USB out of the computer and said "Done" before stuffing it, along with the files, into her messenger bag. "lets go"

Hunter lead the group out of the room, with Bobbi behind him and Simmons at the rear.  
"You know, Michigan wasn't that bad. We got all the intel didn't we? We didn't even have to use our guns" Bobbi continued, once she felt comfortable that they we safe enough.  
"Not that Bad?" Hunter replied in shock. "I ended up with 3 broken ribs and a sprained ankle"  
When Hunter said this, Jemma chuckled to herself. As much as everyone else on the team found the bickering between the two annoying, she found it rather amusing. Whenever it happened, Bobbi always got a playful look in her eye, which she thought was adorable. 

Jemma was quite content watching the two bicker, but suddenly she heard a voice, turning around, she saw a man with a gun "BOBBI!" She yelled before the man shot his gun. 

Turning around, Bobbi's training kicked into motion. Running up to the man with her batons at the ready, she round house kicked him unconscious. Aware of the man's partner who was behind her, she ducked to avoid his attack, however she was too late, and the man hit her over the head. Stunned for a moment, she heard a icer being fired, coming from Hunter.  
"We have to get out of here before more of those goons show up" she yelled at Hunter, turning around to see Simmons on the floor.  
"Jemma? No, no, no, Jemma" She panicked, running to the young scientist. When she got there all she could see was blood everywhere, and Jemma clutching her arm.  
"I'm fine" Jemma said, looking up at Bobbi with a mixture of shock and surprise on her face. "Nothing to worry about, just a graze." It seemed she was saying it more to comfort herself than the others around her.  
"Are you kidding me?" Bobbi almost yelled at her " That is way to much blood to be a graze. Hunter! Help me get her out of here"  
Hunter rushed over and helped Jemma up on her feet, careful not to touch her arm, a task that seemed hard than it should have, Jemma had obviously lost a fair bit of blood. Once Jemma was leaning on Bobbi, Hunter ran ahead and started shooting the guards that were now aware of their presence.

"You really don't need to do this Agent Mor- Bobbi. I'm perfectly fine"  
"Jemma, you're bleeding, you are the very opposite of the word fine."  
Slowing down her pace, Jemma leant more and more onto Bobbi, and started struggling with her breathing the closer they got to the entrance. "Oh dear..." she started to say with her words becoming more slurred, and her eyes beginning to close "Do you mind if we take a break for a minute? I'm feeling a bit faint"  
"Shit" was all bobbi replied, her panic more obvious than before, she knew what could happen in Jemma slipped into unconsciousness "Come on Jemma, we're early there, you can get through this" knowing that she wouldn't be moving any fast, Bobbi decided it would be best for her to carry her out of there. So she picked Jemma up, bridal style and ran towards the door. Weaving in and out of the corridors, as if she knew them like the back of her hand. Bobbi ran to the jet, jumping over the guards that Hunter had knocked out, straight into the jet.  
"Lets go Hunter, she's in bad shape" Hunter nodded and too the jet up into the air.  
"We're about 5 minutes away from a safe house with doctors that can help her"  
"Five minutes?" Bobbi yelled at him "We need to get there now"  
"look darl, it is as fast a physically possible, we'll be there before you know it as long as you let me concentrate" Bobbi sighed knowing he was right, and walked over to where Jemma was sitting, still applying pressure to her arm. Jemma looked at her, clearly the adrenaline had started to wear off, and the shock was starting to set in. Regardless of this, she still managed a shaky smile when Bobbi went to sit next to her.  
"Who knew that Agent Bobbi Morse was the panicky type?" She said, leaning on the taller agent's shoulders.  
"I'm not panicky, I'm just worried about you. You got a gunshot to the arm when I should have been looking after you, but instead I was bickering with Hunter. Although, you should be a lot more panicky Doctor Jemma 'it's just a graze' Simmons"  
"Well I knew that you would protect me didn't I? No need to worry at all, I trust you."  
Bobbi smiled at this, but before she could say anything, Hunter yelled over his shoulder.  
"We're just landing, They have medical staff at the ready, so be prepared"

Jemma was rushed into surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. It was a quick and easy surgery, and Simmons was quickly released to a recovery room. At that time, Hunter was debriefed by Coulson, and Bobbi was expect to as well. She, however, refused to leave Jemma's side. Although she knew that scientist would be alright, that didn't stop her from wanting to be by her side when she awoke.

She had been wait for two hours, post-mission exhaustion had started to set in when Jemma stirred. Blinking a couple of times, Jemma took in her surroundings, and smiled weakly when she saw Bobbi.  
"Hi" Jemma squeaked.  
"Hi" was all that Bobbi said back. After a while she continued "You lost a lot of blood. Everyone was surprised that you were still conscious when we came in"  
Jemma's smile slowly turned into a frown "Have you been crying?"  
Bobbi quickly wiped her face and eyes "No, I was just really worried about you"  
"I told you I was fine. Really, I had super agent Bobbi Morse looking after me." she took Bobbi's hand, and then looked at her in the eyes, "You really are amazing"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on bisexual-jemma-simmons.tumblr.com for more :)
> 
> This was actually really fun to write, and good one to get my into the swing of things. It's not that good though, I haven't written anything for about 3 years, but I'm still really happy with it. I want to do another one to this prompt, but a lot more minor. (Also there is a fair bit of hunter in this, but that's because it made sense in world - it doesn't make sense for shield to send just bobbi and jemma on a mission tbh. But Hunter was really fun to write for, and i hope you have fun reading it too :D )
> 
> (I also really hate giving titles to my work ugh


End file.
